You’re Mine Now, Brother Dearest
by The-world-needs-peace
Summary: Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru have gotten into another argument, only this time things seem to have gone too far, and now a war has begun...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha in any way, shape, or form.

This fic is dedicated to Oni-gil, for suggesting this idea to me.

The revision, is just an exploration of my ability to write.

Chapter 1: How it all began...

Deep in the heart of a typical, tranquil, American suburban neighborhood, there lived a peaceful family. The sun shone bright onto the neighborhood, upon the identical houses in neat rows upon sidewalk blocks. Each house was a cream, single story house with a dusty brick colored tiled rooftop. Very few cars were parked on cement driveways or black street asphalt and glinted in the blaring sunlight. A neatly trimmed lawn grew in rectangle green patches with a row of bushes directly under the windows in the front of each house. The family that this story focuses on had their home just like all the other houses. It even had a nice clean pool in the medium sized back yard, just like all the other houses. A specialty in this wonderfully privileged neighborhood. The on thing that set this house apart was that it was exceptionally calm, peaceful, and-

"WHAT THE HECK'S YER PROBLEM?"

quiet. Yes, the most loving, compassionate, well-mannered family one could find in this neighborhood.

"MY PROBLEM IS _YOU_ DORK!"

In fact, while looking at the other houses, one would wonder how this family was so much more caring than the others.

"YOU'RE _WAY_ OVER REACTING!"

Okay, maybe that was a _bit_ exaggerated.

"_I'M_ over reacting!?" demanded a young boy's voice. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE INTO _MY_ ROOM!"

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST GIVE UP, AND TELL ME WHAT YA DID WITH MY GAMEGUY ADVANCED!" retorted the other.

"I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR STUPID MINTENDO!"

Off to the side of the argument taking place in the living room, a tanned man who looked to be about in his thirties sighed and shook his head in disappointment. He ran a clawed hand over the top of his slicked back silver hair, and ran it down the long, silky ponytail in frustration. He felt a slight new weight on his broad, black clothed shoulder, and looked at a pale, clawed hand decorated with slim red lines that went up the wrist. He followed a cream, long sleeved shirt to a pair of naturally narrow golden amber eyes, much like his own. They rested under a pair of delicate eyebrows, and were lined with deep red stripes. A blue, crescent moon rested in the middle of her forehead, making her pale skin and long silvery hair seem even whiter.

"Who started it _this_ time?" the woman's voice asked, fixing the man's bushman eyebrows with her thumbs while he simply stood still, wondering while she still bothered with them. They never stayed anyway.

"Apparently," he sighed, recounting the events as she backed up. "Inu Yasha went into Sesshomaru's room, and now Sesshomaru's mad because Inu Yasha accused him of stealing his "Mentindo" thing."

"That's "Min_ten_do" honey."

He threw his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry, "Min_ten_do". Anyway, now those two are battling it out." He said, indicating the two fighting boys with his arm. "I don't know what to do."

"Figures." The woman grit her teeth in frustration. "There is never a peaceful moment here."

"Don't worry, it's healthy that they fight." The man nodded to himself, as though confirming his own statement. "Its means they acknowledge each other."

"THEN WHERE ELSE COULD IT BE!" a loud voice interrupted.

The woman leered at the man a half-foot taller than herself. This was _not_ how she wanted them to 'acknowledge' each other.

"I don't _know_!" argued the taller boy. "I wouldn't take that stupid thing anyway!"

"It ain't stupid!" the other defended. "Just admit that you stole it!"

"At least the yelling stopped." The man pointed out..

"Alright, that's enough out of you two!" The woman finally said, stepping between the two.

She placed both elegant clawed hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes in a disapproving leer, looking between the two make sure she had their attention.

The taller one inherited the red marking lines above his eyes, and across his wrist. Two slim, purple stripes slid down each side of his pale jaw, very different from the two jagged stripes of his father, but nonetheless taken from him. He let his brushed, slightly bluish, silver hair grow out and free down his back, shining and glimmering against his dark blue shirt, and black pants, ending at his waist. His arms were crossed stubbornly against his chest, and a clawed finger tapped his arm impatiently. His angry, narrow golden eyes, resting under two thin eyebrows, were currently fixed on the woman standing above him, though she knew his anger was not directed at her, so did not snap at him for it.

She looked back to the other boy who was still snarling at the taller brother. He was slightly darker than Sesshomaru and his mother, though not quite as dark as the father. His bright golden orbs were wide and set under thick eyebrows with a sharp arch in the middle. He had no stripes, no natural markings on his skin like the rest of the family, but he did have the signature long, silver hair. Only his was a bit whiter, and was unruly and un-kept at the top. The one thing that was most striking when looking at him was the absence of the hard, pointed ears that graced the face of everyone else. Instead, he had furry, triangular white ears on top of his head, half hidden by the mess that was his hair. He wore a baggy red t-shirt, and light blue jeans, and was also barefoot.

"Tell Sesshomaru t' gimmie back my Game Guy Advanced!" the younger one exclaimed.

"Tell Inu Yasha that I didn't take it!" the other retorted.

"I _said_ knock it off!" the woman repeated.

"But-"

"That's _enough_ Inu Yasha," the woman said sternly. "Your brother said he didn't take it, and your yelling isn't going to prove otherwise."

"But I know he did!" Inu Yasha protested.

"What proof do you have?" the woman asked, her patience already wearing thin.

"Why would I take that stupid thing? I don't even like it." Sesshomaru pointed out.

" 'Cause you hate me!"

"ENOUGH!" a voice thundered.

All eyes immediately turned to the man who had been watching silently.

"This is ridiculous!" the man continued, his airy indifference gone. "You're both going to be turning thirteen next week, you could act a little more mature! Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru didn't steal your Mentindo-"

"Min_ten_do!"

"Whatever!" he threw his hands up again, in surrender, then looked to his other son imploringly. "Sesshomaru, could you help your brother find it?"

"Forget it, I'll search for it myself." Inu Yasha grumbled.

He turned on his heel and headed down the hall into his room, the tan carpet muffling his stomps. Once he entered his room, he threw the white painted door back in rage. Fortunately for him and the family's sensitive ears, the swinging door created a slight wind, cushioning the door from slamming. Of course it did steal his chance to let out some anger and frustration he felt.

Inu Yasha leaned against the door, glaring at the carpeted ground in anger and not looking up at the room he entered.

'I know Sesshomaru stole it,' he thought savagely, 'And I'm going to make life _miserable_ for him until he confesses.' He thought diabolically.

His angry expression took on a devilish smile as a plan worked itself in his head. His shoulders shook slightly with the chuckle that escaped him. "Heheheh, you're mine now, brother _dearest_."

And so, the argument is made. If anyone has really good, _harmless_ pranks, suggestions are welcome. (Although I do have quite a few already.)


	2. The first battle begins

This chapter is dedicated to wolfygirl13 for supplying me with such great ideas.

Chapter 2:

Battle of the Pranks!

The afternoon sun filtered in through the sliding glass door in the kitchen, adding a lot of natural white light to the room. It shone on the dark wood of the rectangle table in the center of he larger space, with no center piece, and four simple matching chairs pushed in. The pearl linoleum floors were clean and waxed, and the white cupboards that divided the dining table from the actual kitchen appliances were dusted. Sesshomaru sat down at the wooden table in the middle of half the kitchen, on the other side of the marble counter set on top of the cupboards. He stared sightlessly at the table over the folded hands his chin rested on. He was as still as statue, showing that he was thinking intently on something. His mother stood on the other side of the divider, working busily at wiping down the countertop with a rag and plain soap and water. She did not feel like working with the toxic fumes of the actual cleaner. The stainless steel refrigerator and stovetop directly behind her were already cleaned and polished.

"Sesshomaru," she started, grateful that he turned his attention to her, "Don't you think you should include Inu Yasha in your birthday plans?"

Her son let out a puff of air in a snort and returned his attention to the lists.

"He's never been interested before, why should now be any different?"

She shrugged to him. "True, the boy doesn't seem to show any interest. You never know things might be different." She took a quick moment to look to him curiously. "I mean, you two used to be closer."

A strange smile tugged on the corners of his lips. One would even think they had not seen it in the first place.

"Yeah, when we were five." He said.

His mother turned her head back to look out of the kitchen into the living for a few minutes, but then turned her attention back to the counter. She quickly finished up her dusting, put away her cleaning supplies under the porcelain sink, and picked up the piece of paper with a blue heading on it.

"I'm going to the store to get the groceries." She informed. "I'll be back soon."

She walked through the kitchen toward the door to the garage. She passed by him and kissed the top of his head while picking up her purse and keys on the way.

"Be good! No friends!" she called, and without waiting for a reply, closed the door behind her.

Sesshomaru paused for a second to consider his options. His mother probably would not be back for a good few hours. (She always took forever when it came to groceries, though he could never figure out why.) His father had left a bit ago to take his car to a shop because it seemed to be having a few problems, so talking with him was not an option… not that he would really try to anyway. Inu Yasha was still in his room, probably brooding over his stupid Game Guy still, so talking with him was not possible. It was not like they talked much to begin with. It was one of the times he wished it were not actually summer. School meant work, work meant distraction with something to do. He did not feel like rereading his book collection for the millionth time.

Finally realizing he should be doing what any normal future teenager would do, the young demon shoved his chair back, and slid it back in. He strolled easily across the cool floor, his bare feet hardly making a sound. He passed the doorway next to the refrigerator that opened up to the living/TV room. He walked across the plush tan carpet to the gray fabric couch covered by a decorative green blanket. He picked up one of the many remotes from the glass-surfaced coffee table, and moved one of the plaid patterned pillows to the side. He plopped down to watch the T.V resting on the small glass cabinet with a DVD player, stereo and such things…then promptly jumped from the couch screaming bloody murder. He whipped around and threw half the blanket off, revealing shiny metal jacks; their pointed and rounded ends sticking up and gleaming dangerously in the room's light. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. So, that's what he had been up too…

Sesshomaru calmly knelt down and picked up the jacks. Let him have his little fun, there was no way he'd give in to such _immature_ behavior.

He was going back to his room to properly dispose of the jacks when Inu Yasha came out from his own room at the end of the hall. Sesshomaru looked calmly at the boy emerging from the white door while he seemed to fidget under his stare. Inu Yasha would not make eye contact with him, and he could not seem to hold still. Great, _now_ what was he up to?

"Look Sesshomaru, I'm sorry I did that." He said quietly.

…Wait, what?

"I was just so mad, and I felt I had to take it out on someone." The other continued. "I shouldn't have accused you like that."

Sesshomaru blinked a few moments at the boy, lost in confusion. Well this was certainly unexpected. He glanced at the metal points of doom he still held in his hands. Inu Yasha flushed slightly and took three steps over to him.

"Let me take care of that." He offered as he took them away from his brother.

"Another way of taking out your frustration?" Sesshomaru asked warily.

"Y-Yeah…" he admitted as he took the last piece. "Wait right here."

He hurried back into his room, and came back out after a few minutes with a toothy grin that took up nearly half his face. Sesshomaru did not like that grin.

"Wait in your room while I go make it up to you!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, just slightly. He was joking, right? No, he was up to something…

"And just how are you going to do that?"

"I'm gonna go make something for you in the kitchen. Don't come in 'til I tell you to!"

Before Sesshomaru could say anything, Inu Yasha ran down the hall to the kitchen. After a few seconds, Sesshomaru could hear the younger brother taking out things from the cupboards and placing them on the counter.

He was about to follow pursuit when he stopped himself. Inu Yasha did seem earnest… and maybe he should try to give his brother more credit. After all, he _was_ turning thirteen soon, and demons were prone to change come with age. Perhaps this was InuYasha roving that he was growing up… granted cooking was not the way he had in mind, but still.

Sometime later, Inu Yasha opened the door to his older brother's room.

"I'm done, you can come out now." He said excitedly.

Staring at his brother for a few moments, Sesshomaru got up from his twin-sized bed, and put the small black book he was reading onto the bookshelf across the room from his bed. He followed his brother down the hall, turned right to go through the living room to the kitchen, walked past the ingredients still on the counter and sat down on the round wooden table.

Inu Yasha waited while standing up, until a 'ding!' came from the oven. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Perfect! Nice and hot!"

He put on a flowery oven mitt (Which was amusing for Sesshomaru, though he didn't let it show on his face.) opened the oven door and pulled out a round tray. Sesshomaru had to hand it to his brother. Whatever it was, smelled quite tasty. The essence of different meats, vegetables and cheese wafted its way over to him, and he found his mouth water. It took a second for him to suddenly realize how hungry he truly was.

Inu Yasha grabbed two plates from the cupboards, placed something onto them, and brought them to the table. Sesshomaru blinked at what was in front of him, then looked back up to Inu Yasha.

"You couldn't have made this yourself." He said blankly.

"Sure did!" Inu Yasha said proudly, not seeming to have completely heard Sesshomaru's indication. "I had to borrow one of mom's cook books but I made it!"

Sesshomaru looked back down, and had to say he was mildly impressed at the plump, thick slice of pizza in front of him.

"Well? Aren't you going to eat it? It's not poisoned." He joked.

Sesshomaru decided to listen to his brother, and picked up the slice gingerly with his claws. He stared at it for a second. He took a tentative sniff. He closed his eyes, as though bracing himself for a great impact, then took a hesitant bite. Inu Yasha waited anxiously for his brother's reaction. Sesshomaru swallowed, opened his eyes, and nodded at his brother.

"It's acceptable."

Inu Yasha smiled.

"Glad you liked it!" he said, and decided to start eating his own.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a bigger bite. It was rather good. At least… it was… a faint taste of something else was present for a second, but it was gone in an instant, over taken by the other flavors of the pizza. He took another big bite, chewed… and promptly snapped his eyes open. Burned chocolate swirled in his mouth, accompanied by a strong taste of vinegar, and jalapenos. He hated jalapenos. He dropped the pizza, stood up, and ran out of the kitchen holding a hand up to his mouth to prevent the sickening combination of flavors from escaping.

Inu Yasha snickered at the retreating form of the other demon. He ate the rest of his safe slice happily, and took both plates into the kitchen. He took a knife, and cut away half the pizza, threw it away, and wrapped up the edible part to save into the fridge. That was actually some pretty good pizza.

My, my, that Inu Yasha is quite a chef. LOL.

Special thanks to wolfygirl13 for this chapter, my old penpal that I have lost contact with. I pray that you are well, wherever you are.

I'm still open to ideas people!


	3. This means war!

So the War Begins…

Inu Yasha silently closed the door behind him, smirking in triumph. He saw his brother out of the corner of his eye, and began casually walking down the hall to the living room. He passed his stoic brother with a bored looking expression, and walked right into the living room, his triumphant smirk right back in it's place.

Sesshomaru paid no heed to his brother, and opened the door Inu Yasha had just come out of. He looked around the room for a few seconds. Inu Yasha had been all too calm, considering he had just been screaming mad at Sesshomaru. Add that, and the fiasco that he just went through earlier, and you realize one thing: He was up to something…

Sesshomaru tried to shake some sense into his head. No, Inu Yasha was immature, but surely he must have out grown _that_. They hadn't done some thing _that_ childish since they were eight. The incident with the jacks must have been a onetime thing…same with the pizza. Surely he wouldn't stretch it out into-

No! Don't think about these things…

He walked three steps across the white linoleum floor, and opened the white, porcelain lid of the toilet. He was about to take care of business when he saw a small flap of tape sticking out from the edge. He had a sneaking suspicion, and poked the middle of the opening. Sure enough, he met resistance.

'Saran wrap,' Sesshomaru sighed, 'and a bad job of wrapping it around. Surely he would have done better than _that_.'

After taking care of business, he walked out of the bathroom, and went toward his own bedroom.

"Nice try Inu Yasha!" Sesshomaru called out. "I thought that even you would have outgrown this!"

Inu Yasha's mysterious smile only widened as the door closed behind his brother.

'We'll see. Now time for part two…' He thought, his eyes giving off a devilish glint.

Sesshomaru entered his clean and organized room, and took two socks from his wooden drawer and put them on. After walking across his room and fishing around his closet for a minute, he found his favorite pair of tennis shoes, and slipped one on. He froze when he heard a definite squelch, and felt something seeping through his socks. He carefully brought his foot back out and watched in disgust as a thick purple substance dripped from his foot. These were his last pair of clean socks… The rest were in the laundry room…

Oh well, he needed to take a shower anyway.

He made his way back to the bathroom, and turned on the warm water.

Inu Yasha waited in anticipation on the couch (the blanket was put back on) as he heard the shower water turn on. Another forty-five minutes should do it. He had some business to take care of in the mean time…

Forty-five minutes later, Sesshomaru stepped out of the shower, a white towel wrapped securely around his waist, and another helping to wring his hair dry. Her hung up the towel he had used for his hair, and wiped the surface of the steamy mirror. Once clean, Sesshomaru stared for a long time at his reflection. His jaw dropped, and his horrified expression seemed frozen on his face. Finally, after a few minutes of gaping, his horror quickly turned to rage.

"DO-O-O-O-O-ORKFA-A-A-A-A-A-ACE!"

The bathroom door flew open in a burst of steam, and a fuming Sesshomaru. Inu Yasha blinked at his red-faced brother, and felt the tiniest hint of fear, though he didn't let it show on his face.

Sesshomaru's eyes were overshadowed as his hands were clenched tightly into fists. One eyebrow twitched and a vein seemed to enlarge on his head.

"Inu Yasha…" he growled dangerously through gritted teeth, (Yep, a tiny bit of fear grew just slightly.) "Do you mind explaining _THIS_!" he screamed as his head whipped up and he pointed to his once white silver hair, which was now a nice, bright shade of neon green.

"Er… it looks good on you?" Inu Yasha tried.

That was the last straw for poor Sesshomaru. He roared and sped toward Inu Yasha as said brother wisely got up from the couch and raced around the coffee table. He couldn't seem to outrun the furious Sesshomaru, and was soon tackled from behind. They both got into a wrestling match with Sesshomaru constantly aiming for the neck with his dangerously sharp claws.

"This will be a lot less painful if you hold still!" he screamed.

"Just tell me what you did with my Game Guy!" Inu Yasha retorted.

"For the last time, I didn't take your stupid Mintendo!"

They continued this fight for a bit more, with Sesshomaru seeming to get faster and more desperate. Who knew he cared so much about his hair?

"It'll only get worse from here!" Inu Yasha finally choked. "I'll only stop after you surrender! There's a lot more where that came from!"

Sesshomaru finally stopped, and stared for a long time, his clawed hand still poised for attack above his brother's head. Finally, he lowered his hand and stood up. Inu Yasha scrambled back and ran down the hall, to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Sesshomaru still stood, his bangs creating a sort of shield for his eyes. He slowly turned around and walked into the kitchen, picked up the phone, and dialed a number with his thumb. He quietly held it against his face as a ring was heard on the other side of the line.

In another world, far from our own realm, (Two blocks away to be exact) a young male sat in his unmade bed, and kept his piercing red eyes glued to the new small comic he was reading, despite the phone blaring on the nightstand next to him. He rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation as the phone continued ringing. The boy begrudgingly put a bookmark between the black and white paper pages and tucked a strand of long tangled black hair with a slight greenish tinge behind his ear as he brought the receiver to his ear.

"Yo, N.H. here." The young male answered.

"Naraku." Sesshomaru responded dully.

"Oh…" Naraku's casual face froze, and grew a little nervous. "H-Hey Sesshomaru." "You haven't been talking to my _dear_ brother lately, have you?" he asked, his voice dripping with venom.

The boy on the other side went silent for a moment, and gulped.

"W-What are you talking about?" he asked.

"My brother seems to have become an expert all of a sudden, in _your_ field."

"Er…w-well you see…"

"How many times has he talked to you today?"

Naraku sighed.

"Twice. Two hours ago, and about forty-five minutes ago."

"I see…"

"L-Look Sesshomaru, I didn't know he was trying to pull pranks on you, honest! He just told me he was out to get revenge on somebody. Besides, you know my policy: Victory to the highest bidder. Oh, and never get involved in family feuds."

Sesshomaru smirked slowly, allowing his teeth to show just slightly.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru," Naraku finally said. "You're still my best friend, it's just that-"

"What else do you have?" Sesshomaru interrupted.

Naraku blinked several times in surprise.

"What was that?" he questioned skeptically.

"You have a limitless arsenal, I know you didn't give all your tricks to my brother."

Naraku was silent a few seconds, a smirk replacing the slightly scared expression.

"Where do you want to meet?" he asked.

"Thirty-four."

Naraku nodded.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

There was a click, and the line went dead.

Naraku sat back on his large pillow; his fingers laced behind his head and sighed in triumph. Business seemed to be doing rather well lately.

Sesshomaru hung up and stood for several seconds.

"Inu Yasha…" he whispered.

After everything he had been through, after everything he had put up with, after everything he thought he knew, he would never have guessed he would do _this_.

"…This…"

_This_, something they hadn't done since they were children, he simply regarded it as immature nonsense. Yet here he stood, about to do something he had scoffed at, and yet it felt so right.

"…Means…"

The battle was about to take an extreme turn.

"…WAR!"

Now the true plot of my story unfolds. HAH! Bet you weren't expecting _that_, huh?

Special thanks to Dark-Inuyasha-Lover, and Anime-girl-cutie for ideas in this chapter, and of course, very much appreciation to wolfygirl13 for beta reading for me. You have no idea how much it means to me! You're opinion means a lot to me, and I love your stories, they're so enjoyable! A message to everyone reading: Read her stories! Seriously, you won't regret it! I suggest Storms, though I can't stop you from choosing something else.

P.S

Don't forget to give me your own ideas!


	4. Weapons, and Mysteries

The sun shone brightly in the clear blue-sky overhead on the dazzling neon green head as the young form of Sesshomaru made his way down the cement sidewalk, in an outfit identical to the one he had on earlier, except with sandals. He passed all the similar looking one-story suburban households with their neatly trimmed lawns as he continued walking to his destination. A boy with greasy greenish black hair came into view, one hand holding a plastic bag while the other was in the pocket of his baggy, faded blue jeans. He was leaning against a wooden telephone pole with a bold "**#34**" printed on a piece of white paper stapled on it. A slight breeze picked up and blew his hair and loose dark lavender shirt. He turned his crimson eyes to the approaching dog demon, and looked at his digital watch.

"Right on time." He said, and began to stare, right above Sesshomaru's eye level.

"Aren't I always?" Sesshomaru asked.

Naraku continued staring and smirked.

"New look?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"So what do you have to offer?" He continued

Sesshomaru reached into his pocket to pull out a plastic white card and handed it to the spider demon. Naraku took it and examined it. His mouth parted, his eyes widened and he blinked in awe.

"Is this…?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Seventy-five dollars certified by over forty bookstores, and most certainly enough to get you any limited editions."

He looked at Sesshomaru with his eyes sparkling with newfound love and respect.

"Are-Are you-?"

"Yes I'm sure." He stated, completely unfazed by Naraku's more than necessary gratitude. "I have no need for them. Only you and my pathetic brother apparently need them."

"Hey, don't insult the manga." Naraku said while putting the card in his pocket and putting his face back to normal. He handed over the plastic bag. "Items and instructions are included." Sesshomaru fixed him a glare and he rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, they're different from your brother's."

Satisfied, Sesshomaru took the bag, turned around and started his way back to his house.

"Hey Sesshomaru!" Naraku abruptly called.

He stopped and turned halfway.

"What is it?"

"Why do you and your brother hate each other so much?"

He was quiet for a while, before he started walking back.

"You already know the answer to that, N.H.," he said. "I don't like to repeat myself all the time."

Naraku sighed.

"I know," he whispered, "but it's still hard to believe."

Sesshomaru paused.

"Why?" he called back.

"Dang, forgot about his hearing." He murmured to himself. "I've known you since Pre-K." He yelled. "You two used to play together all the time. You were practically inseparable, so why would you suddenly denounce Inu Yasha as your brother?"

"Since when did you start caring?"

"I don't, I'm just curious."

Sesshomaru was silent for a bit, before he started walking back.

"I refuse to acknowledge that freak of nature as my family."

Naraku stared after him a bit before sighing.

"Whatever," Naraku mumbled. "It's not like I care. Oh wait…" he tapped his fist into his palm in remembrance. "Where did you get the gift card?" he called.

"Does it matter?"

Naraku thought about this really hard for a second… before turning back and walking to his house.

Elsewhere….

"SESSHOMARU!" Inu Yasha shrieked. "WHERE IS MY SEVENTY-FIVE DOLLAR GIFT CARD?"

* * *

There, my bit of humor for this chapter. I know there are no pranks and it was short, but I wanted to get this out of the way first. I hope I've started making you all see the bit of a plot I have going on here…

By the way, I reread my story, (Don't know why, so please don't ask.) And I realized I've had no Disclaimer! Darn my scatterbrainedness and me.

Disclaimer: The-world-needs-peace does not own Inu Yasha.


	5. Motives and Envy

After searching the entire house for his treasured gift card, Inu Yasha realized Sesshomaru had something to do with it, and began making plans with new determination and vigor. Just as he heard the door open, he immediately plopped down on the beige blanket covered couch, and began watching the big screen T.V, which was already on. When Sesshomaru entered the room from the kitchen, he walked past the lazily perched demon (who had to work really hard to keep a straight face at the sight of his brother's still green hair) and went into his room.

After a few minutes, Inu Yasha frowned at the strange sounds that began to permeate from his brother's room. His brow furrowed and he turned his head a bit to his right to look down the hall at the sound of the loud pounding of a hammer, the rough rhythm of a saw, and the high pitched whirring of a power drill all following in succession. Against his better judgment, he slowly stood up and crept across the room. The lights of the house suddenly went out, making it dark, for evening had begun to set it outside. Lightning cracked overhead, making Inu Yasha begin to look around nervously. His heart skipped a beat, and he turned back to his brother's doorframe when a strange, low laughter began to take sound. His head turned to the sound of a tiny meow coming from an open window. A cream-colored, two-tailed kitten with large, frightened red eyes leaped into the arms of the equally fearful dog demon. A pair of white ears, and a pair of matching black ones twitched at the steadily escalating laughter. To this day, Inu Yasha will never know what made him even dare to get closer to that spine-tingling laughter, but he moved down the hall toward it nonetheless, keeping a tight hold on the trembling fire-cat. Lightning illuminated the crack under Sesshomaru's door, and the steadily increasing laughter finally manifested into a maniacal cackle. The kitten let out a timid meow.

"D-Don't be scared Kilala." Inu Yasha stuttered. "H-He's just… (Gulp) Trying to s-shake me up." He convinced himself. "S-see? I'll p-prove it!"

He made his way in front of his brother's room, his entire body quivering uncontrollably. He slowly raised a fist and brought it closer to his brother's white painted entry… before the door opened in inch, and Inu Yasha yelped and ran down the hall to his room and quickly cursed his parents for getting a door that locked from the outside instead of the inside. Once again leaving the house in silence.

Sesshomaru walked to his CD player and turned it off, instantly silencing the maniacal laughing and lightning. That was just _too_ easy…

Inu Yasha still stayed under the bright red blanket on his twin bed pushed in the farthest upper left corner from the door, holding the non-resisting cat demon against his chest. He finally sneaked a peek out from under his covers, only to see the blue poster of Mintendo characters, including Super Smack Bros., Legend of Hilda, and Pockymon, taped to the white painted wall against the head of his bed. He turned 90 degrees to his right see his birch wood bookcase filled with brightly colored manga, except for a plain green one at the end. He slowly un-tucked himself and looked warily past his feet to the door.

Kirara finally jumped out of the demon's arms and batted a black paw at the door.

"Y-Yeah, we're being ridiculous." Inu Yasha agreed, nodding. "I should go out there and give Sesshomaru a piece of my mind!"

With his new resolve, the young boy hopped out of bed and marched up to his door. He reached out a hesitant hand, but didn't touch the shinning brass knob. He looked down to the kitten.

"Wanna read that new manga I just got?" he asked the feline.

"Mew." She agreed and hopped onto his bed.

-

The young dog demon scanned the list of ideas on the piece of scratch paper in his hand with quick golden eyes, and put it in his pocket as he picked up the white plastic bag he received earlier. He walked confidently out of his room, down the hall, through the living room, through the kitchen, and into the garage. He turned on the light switch on his left with his right hand, casting a yellow glow over the mostly empty space. He skimmed the cupboards across the room with his eyes, ignored them, and turned his attention to the group of bikes on the wall to his left.

Sesshomaru stepped off the slightly elevated patch of concrete and set his bag down as he began pulling out a shining green mountain bike. He tightened his hands on the jet black, cushioned grips of the handlebars, then released. The boy knelt, (not quite letting his knees touch the ground,) letting his fingers slide up… and then down the thin metal spokes of the front wheel. The hard rubber edges and pattern of the tire cut into Sesshomaru's hand as he examined it with his palm. He enviously ran his fingertips over the smooth, sleek frame, gliding over the large red letters bordered by yellow that spelled out: "Tetsusaiga".

A familiar wave of jealousy and anger swept through the young boy and made him tremble as his eyes hardened.

Sesshomaru definitely hated his brother. Mostly it was because of his social status and birth defects, but there was also a smaller reason. He had always felt envious of his younger brother as well. Why? Because Father loved him.

Inu Yasha loved sports. He wasn't very good in academics, and always enjoyed spending time outside with his father, in the traditional, American Dream father-son bonding. Sesshomaru thought it was cheesy and corny, but that only because he had longed for that sort of relationship since he was young. He himself never really liked sports. Not because he was bad at all, quite the contrary. But he excelled in, and enjoyed academics more than playing any sort of P.E activity. Unfortunately, his father wasn't interested in that. He supported him, like any good father should, but his mother was the only one who really seemed to encourage him with his studies, and no matter how thankful he was to her for it, there was still emptiness where his father should have gone. But no matter how hard Sesshomaru tried, he just couldn't seem to get along with his father like his brother did.

Sesshomaru felt his brow furrow and his fists tightened.

He remembered when his father had gotten Inu Yasha this bike for their birthday last year; he had been absolutely thrilled at the gift. In fact, the man insisted that they all go to the mountains the very next week, just to take it for a test drive. Their mother couldn't get time off of work, but Sesshomaru came along willingly, so off they went. As they rode for at least three days, Inu Yasha and their father were having the time of their lives biking through the territory, while Sesshomaru was… a little less than overjoyed. He watched the other two demons, as they got along so well, while he had to put on an act just so they wouldn't suspect anything wrong with him.

Sesshomaru picked up a few items from his bag as he snapped out of remembrance. No need to get sentimental now, there was still work to be done.

-

After a while, Inu Yasha finally worked up the courage to get out of his own room, and venture into the unknown of the household. As soon as he opened the door, his pet bolted out the door, and into the freedom of the living room, leaving him stunned for a split second before hearing a safe high-pitched meow. Satisfied with the signal, he quietly went into Sesshomaru's ridiculously clean room, not quite closing the door behind him.

He took two steps up, to his left, and opened to second top drawer of his brother's pine wood dresser, revealing dark colored shirts folded efficiently into rows upon neat rows.

An ominous shadow fell over Inu Yasha's forehead, though his narrowed eyes were still visible, and his lips curved into a scary smile. He knew how much his brother treasured his nice, fashionable, _expensive_ wardrobe. He took out a small bottle of shining rainbow glitter from his pant pocket and began to sprinkle in between the layers of clothing. He did the same with the next drawer down, filled with Sesshomaru's nice pants.

Satisfied, Inu Yasha walked diagonally up across the room to a tall rich brown oak bookcase. He slid his hand across the smooth polished surface while walking around to the front. His fingertips grazed the many different colored novels on the second top shelf, many with long, fancy names of the story embroidered into the spine. Four of the five shelves were stacked the same way, except when he looked at the top shelf. Various certificates and trophies were arranged in clear plastic display cases.

A familiar wave of jealousy and anger swept through the young boy and made him tremble as his eyes hardened.

Inu Yasha definitely hated his brother. Mostly it was because of his arrogant attitude and the perfect looks he inherited, but there was also a smaller reason. He had always felt envious of his older brother as well. Why? Because Mother loved him.

Sesshomaru loved school. He always did well on tests and other such schoolwork, and he didn't even have to study that hard. His mother was always pleased with him, encouraging him to indulge in his studies, to grow up and become something great, like the perfect, studious son that he was. Unlike Inu Yasha, who was always getting into trouble and struggled just the pass his classes. Like it wasn't enough for him to be good in sports, but Sesshomaru just _had_ to be a genius as well. All the teachers loved him, the little prodigy.

Inu Yasha felt his brow furrow and his fists tightened.

Why couldn't there be something that _he_ could be good at? Why did he have to be worse than his brother at everything? His father said he had some potential in athletics, but he knew that he could never be as good as some of the other demons. His birth had made sure of that.

It wouldn't really matter anyway, because no matter how much his father encouraged him, he could never really gain the approval and attention of his mother. She was always was looking at Sesshomaru as the excelling son, the one who really had the direction in life, and even though she tried not to show it, Inu Yasha knew he just disappointed her.

He remembered when after all the studying he did for his history test he had finally gotten a B. He would have been happy with just a C, but as it was, he was ecstatic. He had gotten into a fight at school (Which none of the teachers or parents found out about thankfully) and had forgotten about his test until his father asked him when he would get his test back. He was filled with such pride and joy that he ran into his room, got the marked paper, and marched right back into the dinning room, showing it with a flourish. His father congratulated him enthusiastically, happy that his son had finally done work to be proud of after all his studying. His mother smiled and said good job.

Sesshomaru had snapped his fingers, thanked Inu Yasha for reminding him of something, and went into his room to only come back out with a permission slip, explaining he needed mother to sign her consent for him to join the National Mathematics League. His mother beamed and asked why he hadn't come sooner. He shrugged lightly and said he forgot. As the older woman looked over the two papers explaining just what it was, Inu Yasha felt all the joy and pride he had acquired two minutes ago crushed in an instant.

Inu Yasha shook his head to clear out the remembrance and bent over the CD rack next to bookcase. No need to get sentimental now, there was still work to be done.

Inu Yasha slowly snuck out of his brother's room and looked around warily, holding a suspicious stack under his arm. He quickly ran down the hall, passed the living room and quietly closed the door behind him just as Sesshomaru entered the house, looking around warily and going into his own room.

Inu Yasha looked around the room he had just entered and saw the oak amour to his right, with the doorway to the master bathroom a bit further down. The queen-sized bed with plain blue covers was to his left, next to the desk with the only computer in the house on it.

He walked over to the desk and pressed the button to boot up the computer. He sat down in the chair and placed his precious stack of burned CDs down and smiled as his plan began to go underway…

-

Sesshomaru let show a tiny smile as he smoothly painted over the last bar of his current inanimate victim, his golden eyes narrowed in intense concentration. He put the small paintbrush on the lid of the can of pink paint and sealed it. Then he took out two white tacks with shimmering rainbow plastic strings and pushed them into the now purple hand bars. He picked up the plastic bag of supplies, and walked out of the garage, resisting the urge to laugh out in triumph.

-

Kirara sat up straight and alert from her spot on the couch, her ears twitched at the hint of any noise. She seemed to be the current most mature member in the household, and she knew what was coming. She was a lot more aware than people gave her credit for.

She turned her head at the sound of Inu Yasha opening the door to his parent's room and coming out, holding a stack of items they called CDs. He entered his brother's room and stayed there for a few moments, doing who knew what. She heard Sesshomaru enter the kitchen from the garage, stopping when he saw his brother just entering the kitchen. Both boys just stared at each other, neither finding the courage or motivation to move from their spots, until Inu Yasha happened to glance at the plastic bag in Sesshomaru.

In a flash, they both raced past each other into the opposite directions. The door to the garage as well as Sesshomaru's room flew open. Inu Yasha's eyes immediately went to the bike rack, and Sesshomaru's eyes immediately went to his dresser, and he yanked out the middle drawers. Inu Yasha screamed at the sight of his once beautiful forest green mountain bike, painted pink from front to back, both the once jet-black bike seats and grips a now nice dark purple, the entire creation finished off with shimmering streamers for the handle bars. Sesshomaru screamed at his now glittering _designer_ clothesline. He immediately pulled out his clothes and frantically shook them out. It could take several washes to get this stuff out, and then his clothes would be ruined!

Inu Yasha rushed into the kitchen, dropped down in front of the cupboard under the sink, hurriedly taking out various supplies, then rushed back into the garage. He immediately tried wiping off the paint, but found to his horror, it wouldn't come off on it's own.

_Quick dry!_ Inu Yasha thought.

Sesshomaru now had all his shirts out on the bed, after trying to shake off all the pesky glitter. (He didn't succeed.) Pure instinct told him to look at his bookcase, and his eyes widened and rage welled from within when he saw certain anger inducing markings, such as a pair of angry eyes with a finger pulling down on one bottom eyelid with a tongue sticking out, covering all his clear plastic display cases. A brow twitched and his face began to turn beat red at other doodles and comments aimed specifically to infuriate him. He went straight to the bathroom right across the hallway, and took out cleaning supplies from under the sink. He went back into his room, and took down the boxes, careful not to jostle anything inside. He immediately tried wiping off the black marker, but found to his horror, it wouldn't come off on it's own.

_Permanent!_ Sesshomaru thought.

* * *

Okay, I'm going to end it there, just because I took up more space than I had anticipated in writing those flashbacks. This was more like a preparation chapter than anything, next one, will be chaos!

Another note, I didn't get the chance to show it enough, but I'm going to be spelling it the correct way of "Kirara" while in dialogue I'll spell "Kilala". I'm doing this because I want to have the correct spelling, but I also want her name to sound like it does in the show. (Mostly because if I see any Japanese phrase in fanfiction, then my mind immediately turns the person's voice to their Japanese counterparts. Darn you Yamaguchi…)


	6. Why you should never use a gun on a roof

Inu Yasha rushed into the kitchen, dropped down in front of the cupboard under the sink, hurriedly taking out various supplies, then rushed back into the garage. He immediately tried wiping off the paint, but found to his horror, it wouldn't come off on it's own.

_Quick dry!_ Inu Yasha thought.

He went straight to the bathroom right across the hallway, and took out cleaning supplies from under the sink. He went back into his room, and took down the boxes, careful not to jostle anything inside. He immediately tried wiping off the black marker, but found to his horror, it wouldn't come off on it's own.

_Permanent!_ Sesshomaru thought.

-

Inu Yasha carefully poured the clear liquid solution from the easy pour cap onto one of the skinny rods that attached to the wheel of his bike. He waited until he saw the pink paint melt and distort then quickly wiped it with the old rag he had in his other hand. A good area of metal surface returned back to it's original forest green, but a few spots had been eaten away and showed silver.

Inu Yasha let out a frustrated sigh. Man, how was he going to fix this!

The painted white door next to him opened with a bang and there stood a panicked Sesshomaru.

"Hurry and get your bike in the back!" he commanded while pointing. "Dad's coming!"

"Dad?" Inu Yasha exclaimed in disbelief. "But what's he doing back so soon?"

"I don't know, there must have been something wrong at the shop." His sibling answered fearfully. "Hurry! He'll be here any second!"

"Help me with this thing!"

Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha lifted up the bike and carried it easily through the kitchen.

"Careful! Don't step to your right." Sesshomaru warned.

Inu Yasha complied, not wanting to have to know what Sesshomaru had been doing to try to get back at him. The more "matured" dog demon let one hand free to open the sliding door to his left, and exited to lead the way out the kitchen across the lawn to the shed.

"What about your display cases?" Inu Yasha asked suddenly as they set the bike down against the tin building.

"I was able to clear off two of them, and I shoved the rest in the back. Come on. Father will be here in a few minutes."

Inu Yasha obeyed and followed his sibling to the regular back door that led back to the living room, thankful that Sesshomaru had used the more relaxed term "Father" instead of "Dad". At least that meant they still had a few moments.

Both of them suddenly looked to each other and their eyes widened in horror. "The cleaning supplies!" they both gasped.

Inu Yasha ran to the kitchen once more and forgetting Sesshomaru's warning stepped in the middle of the floor. His foot flew out from under him and he landed painfully on his backside. He grunted, turned onto his stomach, and brought himself back up.

"SESSHOMARU!"

Said demon turned from where he heard his sibling and ran toward the living room.

"I'll get it in a min- crap!"

A green ball swung down from the ceiling and crashed into the boy's forehead with enough force to knock him backwards onto the ground.  
Inu Yasha carefully stepped out of to kitchen, and darted to the hallway where his brother was sprawled on the carpet, and noticed the innocent looking tennis ball swinging by a thin wire.

"So _that's_ where that thing went…" Inu Yasha mused.

He knelt down and untied the fishing wire from a small metal loop in the wall, and the ball fell with a suspiciously heavy thud between Sesshomaru's sprawled legs, just shy of his groin. He breathed an involuntary sigh of relief, and then picked up the offending object, looking curiously at his brother when he felt how heavy it was. Inu Yasha shrugged. Sesshomaru shook his head as he tossed the sphere to his brother.

"Go and check for father, I'll be up there in a second."

Inu Yasha nodded in understanding and exited the house through the sliding back door. He pocketed the ball, jumped on the patio table and leapt onto the red slate on the rooftop. He gazed around, and saw the long stretch of his neighborhood with the low set sun in the sky. He saw the deceiving glint of parked cars, but none were in motion. His ears flicked with the strain of trying to hear for the familiar rumbling of the engine.

_Where's father?_ Inu Yasha couldn't help but ask himself as he lightly scratched the side of his head. "I know Sesshomaru's hearing is better than mine, but I should have heard him by now. Unless…" his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"So," said a voice, and Inu Yasha spun around. "You've figured it out, have you?"

Inu Yasha's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. He unconsciously took one step back, never tearing his eyes away from his brother's hand. Sesshomaru's lips supported a sadistic smirk and his eyes were narrowed menacingly. He stood in a casual stance with his right foot forward and his right hand in his pocket. In his left hand, he held the shining silver handle of a gun; the metal surface of the long barrel glinting in the sunlight. A slight breeze picked up, softly blowing the sparkling emerald green hair.

Inu Yasha blinked, and then began to relax, a slow smirk coming onto his features.

"Come on Sesshomaru, ya don't honestly think I'll fall for _that_, do ya?" he waved his hand indifferently. "You couldn't possibly have gotten a gun."

"Care to try out that statement?" Sesshomaru asked coolly while he pulled back the slide with a realistic resounding click. "Naraku has many more connections than you might like to know." He explained calmly while flicking back the small hammer with his thumb.

"Whoa Sesshomaru…" Inu Yasha murmured fearfully. "C-come on, what's with you? I mean I know we have our differences, but isn't this a bit much-"

"Silence!"

Inu Yasha froze and held up his hands in what he hoped was a calming gesture.

"I've had enough of your incoherent babbling." Sesshomaru continued. "Now I end this feud once and for all."

"Sesshomaru calm down." He began to sweat nervously. "Y-You know this isn't what you want." He took one slow step forward. He took another when his brother made no move to stop him. "Just put the gun down, and let's talk this out."

Sesshomaru stood there for a while; only breathing and blinking, staring at his brother impassively while his heart raced and nervous cold sweat trickled down his face. Finally, he lowered the gun and Inu Yasha let out a relieved breath.

"You're right." Sesshomaru admitted. He brought out his right hand from his pocket, showing a green grenade. "_This_ would be much more rewarding."

His brother whipped back and his eyes grew huge.

"N-n-now wait a minute Sesshomaru!" He said in an ever-so-slightly panicked voice. "D-don't take drastic measures! You'll blow up yourself and half of the neighborhood!"

Sesshomaru slid the gun in his pocket and fitted his index finger through the small ring.

"As long as I can be rid of you, than so be it!" he cried maniacally and yanked out the ring.

Inu Yasha screamed bloody murder as his eyes bulged and leaped back. His foot landed on the very edge of the top of his household, and his weight began to tilt back. His arms flapped hurriedly as he tried to keep his balance, but ended up falling…falling…falling backwards off the roof only to end up tangled in the bushes in front of his house. He glared at the foliage and tried desperately to scramble out when Sesshomaru's head and torso appeared over the edge of the roof and peered down at him.

"Say good-bye… Inu _Ya_sha!"

Everything went into slow motion for the terrified demon. He watched as Sesshomaru held out his hand right over his brother's head, clutching gently onto the small green object. Slowly, torturously, he lifted his fingers from around it, and let gravity take it's toll. Down, down, down it went, appearing to grow in size as it fell to its helpless victim below. Inu Yasha finally squeezed his wide golden eyes shut, unable to bring himself to watch his inevitable demise.

The grenade burst open as it hit the top of Inu Yasha's skull and splashed a lumpy white liquid all over his person. The boy's eyes flew open and he nearly gagged from the horrible sour smell that invaded his senses. He rolled out and shook off the dripping substance while he tried desperately not to be sick. Still wiping off the remnants of the grenades contents, Inu Yasha turned and glared and the smirking demon still on the roof.

"You really should be grateful Inu Yasha," Sesshomaru said. "You need more calcium in your system, even if it is a little bit past the expiration date."

"Shut it Sesshomaru!" he spat vehemently.

The boy frowned. "You really should watch your mouth. Maybe I should teach you some manners."

He took the silver gun out of his pocket, and jumped off the slate covering. While still in mid-air, he pointed the gun to his brother, and pulled the trigger. A steady stream of bright red paint shot out of the barrel and hit Inu Yasha square in the chest, making the it spread out from the point of impact. The bigger dog demon landed without relinquishing his hold on the trigger. The victim backed up and tried to block the ammo with his hands, but ended up splashing him and the surrounding area even more.

"Darn it Se- (pleh)" Inu Yasha finally spluttered. "Knock it off!"

Finally, the onslaught ceased. The brightly colored demon glared furiously at his attacker, and ground his teeth, small fangs bared as he growled. Sesshomaru stood calmly, completely unaffected. In all reason, it was kind of hard to be scared by a creature with bright paint splattered on his chest, arms, legs, and even on his face and in his long hair.

"You know…" he stated slowly, "Red's a good color for you."

That was the last straw for poor Inu Yasha. He roared and tackled his brother to the ground. The gun was knocked to cement walkway, leaving both arms for both brothers free for the battle. Sesshomaru held onto his brother's wrists while said hands aimed to his hair.

"You think yer funny do ya?" Inu Yasha said irritably while trying to pull his brothers mane.

"Actually, I found it hilarious." Sesshomaru replied with a straight face while trying to push his brother off him.

"Yeah? Well let's see how funny you think-"

"Quiet."

"Why should I?"

"Listen."

That paused the movement, and both amateur wrestlers stayed quiet. Inu Yasha's ear flicked of it's own accord when a sound finally made itself apparent. A low rumbling made it's way steadily closer to the entrance of the neighborhood (judging from the distance anyway).

_Don't turn left…_ both boys silently pleaded.

The rumbling paused, and swerved, the sound of rolling and pressed gravel alerted a pass over a cement water valley.

"Dad!" Both boys exclaimed.

Inu Yasha leaped up, picked up the gun while Sesshomaru jumped up and grabbed the hose on the front of the house, catching the trick pistol thrown to him. He turned it on by the knob, squeezed the handle and sprayed his brother with a single jet stream of water while the boy quickly rubbed and scrubbed off the old milk and fresh paint. When there was none left, Sesshomaru turned and sprayed all the plants and driveway clean while Inu Yasha crouched and shook himself dry. When both boys were finished with their unspoken orders they raced into the house to clear their evidence. Trails and pathways of dust and smoke was kicked up within the household as both dog demons dashed about, trying to clear any evidence of their plotting. Kirara sat stock-still on the couch, not daring to move a muscle, though her fur moved with every gust of wind the boys created.

Finally satisfied with their work, the boys stood to listen once more, only to find the garage door opening and the car pulling in. Both boys looked to each other, nodded, and proceeded to go into their rooms.

The door to the garage opened to reveal a weary older man with a tired hand to his forehead while he made his way through the house to the master bedroom, ignoring the wide-eyed cat on the couch. When the sound of the door closing reached the two other bedrooms, both boys peeked their heads out, and let out a relieved sigh as Kirara decided to relax, and curl up on the couch for a well deserved nap.

The same poor certain feline shot up onto all four paws, straightened her two tails, and let out a terrified shriek when a cyclone overtook the living room. Saws, hammer, and drills sounded throughout the house as gust and dust obscured the kitten's vision of the two brothers. Finally, the terror ceased, and Kirara finally allowed herself to breath semi-normally when the two brothers glared daggers at each other in the middle of the normal looking living room with no sign of their father having heard all the ungodly racket.

"I'll never forgive you for what you've done to Tetsusaiga." Inu Yasha whispered darkly.

"The same goes for you." Sesshomaru replied evenly.

With that said, both boys took on step away from each other, only to hear an odd beeping. They looked to the wall where the T.V. and other mechanics rested, and saw that they both had walked into the line of sight of two separate red lasers.

_Uh-oh…_ both thought.  
Their was a swoosh, and the sound of something being pelted by many tiny objects and being sprayed before an angry father swung the door open.

"INU YASHA! SESSHOMARU!" He screamed.

Both Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru were covered in bright pink Silly string, and were hanging by at least five feet above the ground by a thick string looped and tied around an ankle. Sesshomaru had his arms crossed, his shirt still tucked in, and his other leg folded across his knee, while Inu Yasha just let his arms hang down, his shirt fall to his chest and his other leg stay in the air. Little round rubber balls of many different colors were scattered around the floor underneath them.

"Have either of you seen my tool box?" He asked. "I've been looking all over for it, and it's not under my pillow."

"You sleep with your tool box under your pillow?" Sesshomaru asked.

The man did not blink, he did not blush, he did not even breath, he simply backed up into his room, and closed the door.

Sesshomaru turned to his brother. "Do you ever wonder if he's the reason you can't ace a test to save your life?"

"Oh I _know_ he's the reason."

Elsewhere, a poor demon kitty toppled over on the couch like a stiff little toy.


	7. Don't underestimate a boy and his cat

T-W-N-P: Alrighty everyone, I'm back with another edition of You're mine now Brother dearest.

* * *

Inu Yasha swung his arms upward toward his tied leg and reached desperately for the string. After a few seconds, he came back down with exhaustion. He took a deep breath made another attempt, and made a couple more inches, before the strain became too great, and he fell back into his first predicament.

"I don't suppose yours came with an emergency button, did it?" Sesshomaru asked from his current position next to his brother.

"No." Inu Yasha admitted begrudgingly and crossed his arms. "If I wasn't so close to the stereo equipment then I could just swing up there and slice the rope."

Sesshomaru seemed to contemplate something, before he turned slightly towards his brother and used his arms to swing to him. He finally grabbed a hold of the other boy in a halting embrace. Inu Yasha blinked and stretched his neck away from the sudden gesture.

"Uh… what are you doing? You know that I still hate you, right?" he said.

Sesshomaru did not answer and grabbed a hold of his brother's jeans with one hand, and turned his body to continue with the other. He maintained his climb until he reached Inu Yasha's tied ankle, held onto it with one hand, and reached for his own leg with the other. He was about to slice the rope holding him to the ceiling when two sharp claws jabbed into his sides. He let out a yelp of pain and let go of the leg to hold onto his offended oblique. He glared at the swinging boy in front of him and slapped him upside the head when he swung close enough.

"Do you want us to get down or not?" Sesshomaru asked with just the slightest hint of irritation.

"Untie me first." He bopped his brother's head when he reached range.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Ridiculous." He slapped his face with a black leather glove.

"Then forget it." Inu Yasha whispered and yanked the other boy's hair.

The older one took the smaller one's shirt and twisted it against his neck while the younger swiped the older one's arm with his claws. Inu Yasha received and gave a slap, while Sesshomaru received and gave an ear twist. The cat demon immediately perked up and shook to regain her senses from her last fainting spell at all the commotion that suddenly started up. Though she nearly lost it in a fit of laughter when she took a good look at the upside down brothers. She could not help it when she realized just what it was: Catfight, doggie-style. This was just two of a good chance to pass up.

"INU YASHA!! SESSHOMARU!!"

The bedroom door slammed open to reveal the boy's father once again, his face contorted in a furious scowl.

He let out a sigh and looked to them worriedly. "Have either of you seen your mother? I've looked everywhere and I can't find her."

"She went to the store Father." Sesshomaru answered calmly though Inu Yasha pulled at his mouth with his finger.

The older man nodded in understanding and closed the door when he made it to his room again.

Both boys looked after the closed door for a second, before they sighed, looked to each other… and continued with the scuffle. Kirara sweat-dropped.

"Keh, I don't have time for this." Inu Yasha whispered and pushed away from his sibling. "Kilala!"

The cat demon's ears perked up and hopped off the couch over to him. She stood attentively on all legs and cocked her head to the side.

"Meow! Fft fft meow." He said with a straight face.

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed, and he looked at his brother with an expression that clearly said how he thought his brother was crazy. He missed Kirara sprinting into the hallway toward both bedrooms.

Inu Yasha either ignored Sesshomaru, or just did not notice, and both turned their head in time to see Kirara come back into the living room holding a plastic bag in her mouth.

"R-r-r-ow! Mowr." Inu Yasha continued and overlapped his hands flat above his head, palms facing upward, hovering only two feet above the ground.

"What on earth are you…" Sesshomaru stopped when he saw Kirara let go of the plastic bag in her mouth, and hopped onto Inu Yasha's palm.

The darker brother bounced his hands three times as the kitten crouched low. He whipped his hands into the air toward his legs, and Kirara soured into the air and flipped once before landing gracefully on the tied bare foot.

_No way…_ Sesshomaru thought in disbelief, his lips only slightly parted and his brow slightly brought down. _How did they…?_

"What?" Inu Yasha asked innocently while he crossed his arms and went back to swinging faintly. He looked up (Down for him) to the cat. "Alright, start chewing."

Sesshomaru revived his signature stony facial expression, and noticed the sibling's face and toes twitched at Kirara's soft padded feet and furry tail brushing the sole of his foot as she gnawed away at the string.

In the course of a split second, the string snapped, and Inu Yasha used his hands to spring back up, and landed with only the slightest of taps onto the ground.

"Now untie me." Sesshomaru said unimpressed.

Inu Yasha studied him critically for a moment, and Sesshomaru frowned.

"Well?" he asked.

"If you had released me first, I _might_ have considered it, but now…"

"Inu Yasha…" he crossed his arms.

Said boy walked up to the hanging brother so that his face was just at stomach level. He took the tucked shirt out from his brother's pants and pulled it so it covered his face and trapped his arms, though his wrists still showed.

Why that little… 

Sesshomaru stretched one arm out before realizing what struggling could do to his shirt, and it was the _only _one not affected with glitter. He felt his brother tie his wrists and the opening of his shirt with something, and he was too attached with his only clean shirt to find out just yet. Curse his brother for knowing him so well! But could Inu Yasha be-

"You know what I realize about your chest Sesshomaru?" Inu Yasha asked while moving away. "It's just like a canvas." He continued and peered through one eye at the other boy's ridiculously white torso through the thumb he held up. "It kinda… _inspires_ me."

Sesshomaru glowered through the material.

"Inu Yasha, don't _even_ think about it."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Untie me!"

"Come on Sesshomaru, It's a simple question. What, you think I'll use your favorite color against you?"

"Yes." He heard the other boy bend down and move the plastic bag brought in earlier.

"Jeez Sessh, you're so pessimistic." He commented while rummaging through the synthetic shopping bag. "I feel like you don't trust me."

"I wouldn't believe you if my life depended on it… and don't call me 'Sessh.'"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Sessh." A few more moments of… rummaging he supposed, then: "So you never answered my question: what's your favorite color?"

"I'm not answering that." He stated firmly.

"Then I'll choose one for you."

"_No!_ Inu Yasha untie me right-"

"Now hold still."

Inu Yasha grabbed Sesshomaru's side as he quickly starting painting the white upper body. The owner of said upper body silently screwed the only clean shirt he had, and struggled with all he had to get out of his predicament.

"Nice try Sesshomaru, but it's going to be harder to get out of there than you might think."

And he was right. The older brother found his wrists were tied better than he thought.

"Curse you Inu Yasha," he whispered as he felt the paintbrush continue to glide over his stomach in a peculiar fashion.

"Hey, you brought this upon yourself." He replied in mock sympathy. "Done!" he said with a satisfied smile while he stepped back to look at the finished product.

"You've had your fun: Now untie me!"

"But Sesshomaru, I'm only halfway done!"

_Oh no_…

The shirt was pulled completely from Sesshomaru's head, reacquainting him with his brother's grinning face and the light surrounding his head in a halo. He squeezed his eyes shut from the bright glow and stretched away from his brother.

Inu Yasha stared and gave a thoughtful 'hmmm' as he examined his brother's face. He took out a lipstick from the bag and opened it to reveal shimmering purple. He grabbed his brother's head and carefully traced and rubbed the substance over the other boy's lips.

_Oh **hell** no!_ Sesshomaru cursed.

He shook his head and stretched and wriggled as much as he could, keeping as far away as he could from the demonic make-up. Despite his efforts, Inu Yasha still managed to give him perfectly sculpted and colored lips. It was the same when the mascara came in. Though Inu Yasha's small 'accidental' threat to get the black ink in Sesshomaru's eye did calm the other boy down a tad bit.

Inu Yasha smirked as he clipped the cap onto the mascara and tossed it into the bag behind him without even looking.

"Are you done _yet_?" Sesshomaru practically growled.

"Almost, but before I finish, maybe I should let you take a look for yourself."

Inu Yasha held up a hand mirror in front of the other boy's face, ignoring the surprise and disgust of gigantic proportions. "What do you think?"

Sesshomaru glared at his transformed now rather feminine countenance. He only stared a split second before Inu Yasha stepped back and walked to what Sesshomaru realized was a camera standing on a tripod. Panic seized Sesshomaru for a split second before a plan popped up in his mind and his face returned to a calm composure.

"You're very good with make-up, Inu Yasha. Tell me, have you had much practice applying it?"

Inu Yasha did not blink. He did not blush, he did not even breathe. He simply backed up, walked into his room, and closed the door.

_Hn, too easy._ Sesshomaru thought with a smirk.

A flash went off, and Sesshomaru glared while struggling once again to be free.


	8. Enter Trapped Kagura

T-W-N-P: Hey guys, another side chapter I did not want with the pranks, but important none the less… well, except the bottom… you'll see what I mean when you read. I don't own Inu Yasha, but I own this world… well, _almost_.

In a dark room, dark because the light that usually filtered through the window had disappeared with the sun, a certain scheming and business making demon frowned at the plastic white card currently twisting between his fingers. He turned and looked down at the plastic white bag right next to his bed. He stopped twisting the card and glared at the wall at the foot of his bed.

_He'll want a refund as soon as I tell him of the mix-up…_he looked at the card thoughtfully. _But if I don't tell him, and he finds out, he will be even **more** upset…_the card flattened into his palm as he smirked. _Of course… send the messenger…_

"Kagura." He called without looking away from his card.

There was a few moments silence before someone opened his door and stepped into his room.

"What?" asked a young, impatient feminine voice.

The owner of the voice wore a dark red T-shirt with outlined white waving streams. A yellow sash that acted as a belt was tied in a loose bow in the front.

"I need you to make a delivery." The boy commanded.

"A delivery?" she asked evenly, though wide ruby red eyes decorated with magenta lines opened in surprise. "But it's after dark." Blood-red lips sneered while looking out the window.

"Which is why you should hurry." He replied airily.

The young girl glared and walked over to his bed. "What do you want?"

"Take this merchandise to Sesshomaru; tell him there was a mix-up."

The pale left hand paused for a moment before picking up the bag.

"I see," the girl smiled as she stood straight. "So _that's_ why you're sending me." A thin brown wooden rod-like object held in her right hand flicked back the fallen shoulder length black hair behind a tapered ear with a green ball chain for an earring. She tapped the rod on her shoulder. "I still don't think he'll be very pleased with you."

Naraku leered. "Just do your job."

"_Fine_." She turned and left the room. "I'm not taking Kanna!" she called just as the door shut.

_Sisters are a pain…_Naraku thought. _Though I suppose they have their uses._ He cast a meaningful glance up at a picture with a black frame and sound box in the back.

_Ugh, Brothers are such a **pain.**_Kagura mused as she walked out the door.

She walked right to the middle of the smooth black road and walked leisurely to her destination.

_If only I didn't have to obey him._ She growled. _If only I had my own will…_

She stared down at the wooden rod in her hand and flicked it downward. Cream paper folded out, but stayed attached to the ends of the newly revealed fan. She paused and crouched for a moment before rotating her wrist and changing the angle of the fan until she flicked it forward. A soft breeze flew from behind her, and gently blew her black hair. She crossed her legs, and twisted her body as she threw her arm upward. A gust came from below her strong enough to raise her ankle length navy and sky blue striped skirt with sky blue flowers along the navy stripes. She unconsciously rose with it and straightened to the balls of her bare feet.

She slowly exhaled as the gust died down. She continued walking.

_If only I was like the wind. Free to do its own bidding._ Her expression darkened. _But that will only happen when Naraku no longer holds my **heart**. Wait a minute…_ she stopped walking and looked at the plastic bag. _Of course… Sesshomaru!_ She smiled. _**He** can win me back my heart, he is the only one with any influence over Naraku! **Yes**!_

Her resolved hardened and her heart light, Kagura began running as fast as she could down the street, making nearly no noise in the silent night.

_I swear, as soon as I finish my training, I'm never running or walking anywhere ever **again**._

As soon as Kagura did arrive at the required destination, she was panting and barely holding herself up.

_Yes, **finally**. I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner._

She stood up and impatiently rubbed her face from any sweat that might have gathered, and straightened her clothes. Might as well make her presentable…

She calmly walked to the front door beside the garage and knocked. There was no answer so she knocked again. There was still no answer despite the fact she could hear noise from inside.

_I wonder why no one's answering…_

She opened the door and found herself completely dumbstruck by the sight that greeted her. Her jaw dropped at the sight of Sesshomaru given a complete make over, tied upside down, hanging from his ceiling, while covered in silly string.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura gasped while taking a quick picture. "What happened?" She asked as she hurried over while being careful to avoid the rainbow rubber balls.

"Inu Yasha, who else?" he glared at nothing in particular.

She set down her belongings to untie his wrists, take down his shirt, and untie his ankle.

"Is this why you're working with Naraku?" she asked as the string came loose and he flipped to the ground gracefully.

"Yes. Inu Yasha and I have declared war on each other." He stated disdainfully as she picked up his shirt.

"Sesshomaru!" cried the booming voice of his father. "That better not be a girl I hear!" the man accused as he opened the door.

Sure enough, as soon as he opened the door, he spotted Kagura holding Sesshomaru's shirt, next to his half naked son. The older man squinted and paled.

"Oh dear…" he flipped on the light switch next to him.

The two children shielded their eyes from the harsh light, and Sesshomaru was surprised when his father moved his hand and grasped his chin. He heard his father ask Kagura to leave, and listened to her walk out the door hurriedly.

"Sesshomaru," his father sighed. "Come sit down with me."

Both males walked over to the couch as Sesshomaru's eyes adjusted to the light.

"Look son, I love you, and you know I will support you, no matter what type of lifestyle you choose." The man comforted; much to his son's confusion. "But you have to realize that you're still very young, and kids can make pretty rash decisions at this age." Sesshomaru frowned. "I want you to truly think things through with a level head, and realize if this is really what you want or if you are just 'curious.'" The man smiled while placing his hand on his son's shoulder. "Do you understand?"

"Father… are we still talking about Kagura being here?" Sesshomaru finally asked after a few moments.

"Oh no, we still have to explain that. I am just asking if you're sure you want to be a cross-dresser."

Sesshomaru blinked at him for a moment before his eyebrow twitched. "Father… I did _not_ put this make up on myself."

"Well it makes no difference if you put it on yourself or if you had a girl do it. Kaguya was it? In any case, you still-"

"Inu Yasha did this to me Dad!"

"Inu Yasha?" The man looked up in thought. "Odd, he doesn't seem like the type to help you with something like this."

"He didn't help me! He forced it on me!" Sesshomaru finally explained irritably. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to wash it off."

He stood up and walked to the bathroom while the man stared after him.

"Thank goodness." The man finally whispered. "I didn't know how I was going to explain _this_ to the guys!"

T-W-N-P: Confusing, ne? Well, don't worry, all will soon be clear...


	9. Aw darn

Inu Yasha had the side of his head pressed up to the white wood of his door. He snickered behind his hand as the bathroom door closed. He was going to remember that conversation for the rest of his life. The image of Sesshomaru willingly cross-dressing was just too much. Damn, if only he had a big old boa to add…

Ah well, what was done was done. The young demon yawned and stretched in only his boxers, already heading for bed. It was late, and he was tired. The carpet muffled his steps, but the old springs in his mattress wouldn't quite down, giving a loud creak in his silent room. He winced at the sound. Stupid thing.

He went under the thick blanket and snuggled contently. Little Kirara hopped onto the bed with him, and padded up the blanket to the foot of his bed.

He frowned and turned. He rubbed his arms. He sat up and tried to brush of the sheet. Kirara meowed curiously.

"There's crumbs in my bed." He whispered in agitation.

He bent over and threw off the covers, trying to get the crumbs near his legs. Kirara naturally jumped off. He flopped back down. Darn, he still felt them.

He hopped out of bed and tried to brush across the entire mattress. His hands skimmed across the surface and he could still feel them. Damn! He marched to the door six feet from his bed and flipped on the light switch. He went back and tore of the sheets and blankets for his bed, shaking them out thoroughly before trying to wipe off more of those blasted sharp crumbs. Why could he not seem to get them? He jumped and turned to plop face up on his bed. He gave a few experimental rolls before groaning in agitation. This was driving him crazy! He turned out, and this time ripped off the sleeve and even the white padding underneath. Only when he furiously shook it all out could he see that it was dry kitty litter.

He ground his teeth, his fingers in danger of tearing the padding the shreds. Curse that Sesshomaru; it would take forever to get this stuff out!

"Inu Yasha," came a female voice with a knock. InuYasha realized she had only just gotten home. "What's going on in-"

She turned the knob and opened the door.

"_Mo-om_!" InuYasha exclaimed. He yanked up the padding over his body. "I'm indecent!"

"Sorry!" She said and immediately covered her eyes and backed out.

Inu Yasha sighed with relief. Well, at least then she wouldn't ask questions.

Outside, the woman clicked the door shut, and only _then_ realized the absurdity of the situation. InuYasha was… fairly anti-social and possibly shy, but she was sure she had glimpsed boxers on him. What twelve year old boy was self conscious anyway? Sure she was a woman, but she was also his _mother_.

… Now that she thought about it, she was sure she saw the blankets and sheets ripped off from the mattress.

"InuYasha," she called in a dangerously strict tone. The bathroom door opened behind her, revealing her other son emerging and heading to his room directly across. "What's going on in-"

A clang and exclamation of surprise cut her off. She whirled to spot a cloud of white dust choking the young demon. He waved his arms frantically trying to make a path of air for him to breath. Inu Yasha cracked the door open and snickered at the sight, though immediately stopped when a glare from a certain older female demon leered dangerously down at him. She could smell the bland powdery white of flour.

"Kitchen," she said, "_Now_."

* * *

Okay guys, I know it was a long wait, and I know it's a short one to move it up, and there's not a lot of humor. But I'll have to call it quits with this one. Not this chapter, maybe some time soon I'll get a 'convo' chapter to wrap it all up, but after that I can't do this.

See, The thing is, I really do like this story, and way back when I was updating regularly I had a lot of ideas of how to keep a story going. But this included a lot more drama, and it would have turned this into an actual leangthy story. I did not want to turn this into that, I even thought about making a spin off story, to keep this one true to the original essence. Come on, you guys came here to laugh and be entertained, right?

Well, of course the other would have been long, and I put it off. (actually I did start, but the data was lost, and I could not bring myself to rewrite exactly what happened) Then I started doing other things and inspiration left in favor of other things. Either way, I can't continue with this. Thanks to you all for your support an' all, but I'll have to say sayonara.


	10. So Begins Round Two

"Do I _make_ myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

The two brothers quickly nodded their heads with attention, ignoring the hint of flour dust from Sesshomaru. The florescent light glared off the kitchen surfaces and the four dog demons standing in them. The two boys stood straight, but with their heads bowed seriously, even with InuYasha in only his boxers and Sesshomaru covered with white powder. Somehow they could not find the comedy of the situation. The stern woman's golden eyes narrowed first at InuYasha, then Sesshomaru, sighing as she shook her head back and forth.

"I'm especially disappointed in you, Sesshomaru. I would expect this sort of thing from InuYasha, but you?"

"My _hair_, mother. It's still green."

She carefully lifted a few dusty white strands with green undertones with her claws while her son stared dully. "And it won't wash out?"

"Not in the slightest."

The woman lightly furrowed her delicate eyebrows and frowned.

"Just what did you use on your brother, InuYasha?"

"Chlorine."

There were a few moments of silence. Sesshomaru creaked his head toward him, and leered.

"Naraku could not possibly be suicidal enough to give you that."

"Nah, I did that myself." Lightly he scratched his chin. "Just took some from the shed out back."

Everyone blinked and stared at the tall muscular man barking out his laughter. He strolled over and clapped his shoulder jovially with a resounding smack.

"That's my boy. I knew a hint of that good ol' brother blood lingered in you somewhere. I remember back in the good days when my own brothers and I got into war-"

"Dear, I don't think we should encourage him on this." The slight leer she gave made everyone agree silently. "I'd rather not have either of them end up like your brothers."

"Well, what about me? I turned out fine, right?"

The flat look was enough to silence him. The smaller brother looked about nervously, and slipped his shoulder from under his father's hand before taking a few steps back.

"Well, I'm really sorry about what I've done, and have thoroughly learned my lesson, and now I'm gonna go to sleep-"

"Hold it."

InuYasha stopped, gulped and turned around to face the stern look of his mother.

"Just know that you're not off the hook yet, mister. I'll think of something in the morning. The party will go on as planned, but know that you both are still in a lot of trouble."

"Yes ma'am."

"And Sesshomaru… I'll try to find a treatment for you."

A flash of a grimace appeared at the thought of whatever chemical smells he'd have to put up with, but he resigned himself to his fate and his perfect face smoothed out once more.

InuYasha grumbled before trudging back through the living room to reach the hallway for the haven that was his room, then remembered that he needed new sheets thanks to Sesshomaru's stunt and stopped by the linen closet first.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Sesshomaru informed before turning on his heel.

His mother sighed. "You can use my shower, just to be safe."

"Thank you," he said, and all but ran into the master bedroom at the end of the living room, but not before grabbing something on the floor against the wall.

Both parents jumped simultaneously at the shriek that came from the hallway and zoomed to the linen closet where InuYasha stood, shivering and gasping.

"Water!" The boy pointed to the tall plastic cup rolling slightly on the white painted wood shelf. "He put ice water in the linen closet!"

The parents looked to their now dripping half-naked son before looking to each other. The woman rubbed her temple again as her husband raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to hear it. I've had enough for one night."

InuYasha scowled and grabbed an extra sheet and padding roughly before marching back to his room. 'She wouldn't have let _me_ get away with it. Stupid teacher/parent pet.'

Sesshomaru said nothing as he took an extra towel from under the master bathroom's sink and merely blinked when his brother's scream echoed through the house. He placed the new bag in the cupboard under the sink, where it would be out of sight in case either of his parents came in while he was in the shower. True, he was regretful of his past behavior, but that did not necessarily mean it would prevent any future mishaps, now would it?

-

Naraku looked up from his waiting spot on the TV room couch as Kagura entered through the door.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"I delivered the package, but I can't say how angry he is at you. He seemed a little… preoccupied."

Naraku said nothing as his sister flicked her wrist to toss a small silver camera to him. He caught it in one hand, and looked at the picture she already put on the screen. His crimson eyes stared for a minute as he tried to process what he was seeing, while Kagura went into her room to get changed and ready for bed. The young spider demon took a moment to examine the finely painted masterpiece on the white of his supposed 'best friends' chest, threw his head back, and laughed.

"InuYasha, I never thought you had it in you, but I must hand it to you: you are a genius."

Naraku's observation was severely tested the next morning. InuYasha yawned awake, sat up, and stretched. He looked around the dark room in confusion.

'What am I doing up so early? I should be exhausted.'

The bleary-eyed demon scratched under his ear, and shoved off the temporary blankets. 'Man, I need a clock in here.'

He yawned again as he climbed out of bed and headed for his darkened window to open the blinds and let in some light once the sun actually rose. 'Wonder how much longer 'til sunrise. Then I can call Jinenji and ask him if he's done with Detergent yet. Jerk stole it before-'

He froze as he was suddenly face to face with a snarling, red-eyed demon.

His mother and father, the only two remaining mature and sane demons of the household, jumped from their respective spots as the second bloodcurdling scream they heard in twenty four hours echoed through the house. The man reading his paper contently, the woman crossing off names on a list. The two looked at each other. The woman, pensive. The man, curious.

"Surely they couldn't have..."

One more second of eye contact made them assume otherwise. They zipped to the room at the end of the hall.

"InuYasha?"

She opened the door first, and stared at her son by his window holding the string, with the blinds closed. He stared at her uncertainly before looking around.

"I... just realized," he put his hands on his hips and looked around the room in disapproval. "What a mess! How could I have been living in this boar-sty all my life? It's shocking."

He clicked his tongue and immediately set about picking up different articles of clothing, putting them into two piles in the middle of the room.

"I guess I should thank Sesshomaru," he continued airily. "He gave me an excuse to vacuum. Oh honestly, there's my puzzle! I haven't seen this for years! Good ol' memory lane."

The lovely, elegant, pristine dog demoness gawked as she nodded slowly and closed the door again. Slowly she turned to the tall, powerful, majestic dog demon grinning like a child.

"Well, you've always wanted him to be neater."

She merely nodded again, slowly, as she turned and strolled down the hall, not entirely convinced of her troublesome son's sudden 'change,' though doubted her _perfect_ son could possibly be at fault again.

Sesshomaru had been reading contently outside in a lawn chair by the shimmering blue pool. Laid back, legs crossed holding a book up by a single head as he enjoyed the sun, at the price of the noises and smells of the suburbs. Uninterestedly, the boy blinked at the scream of terror. He did try to listen intently for the reaction of his parents and InuYasha's argument, though his hearing was not _that_ finely tuned. The words were lost, but he could tell from the tones of voices: InuYasha had not told. He acknowledged Sesshomaru's declaration.

As soon as his sensitive hearing told him they were thoroughly out of range, InuYasha stopped what he was doing, crossed his arms, and seethed, directing his anger at the draping picture of an evil demon once again hidden by his blinds.

'So that's how you wanna play, huh? Fine by me.' An ominous shadow darkened his eyes as his lips pulled to show a single canine. 'You may have won the final round, brother _dearest, _but you've just redeclared the war.'

The thin lips pulled suddenly into a smirk as the book clipped shut. An ominous shadow darkened his features as a single fang glinted in the sunlight. 'I welcome the challenge, brother _dearest_.'

* * *

And so begins round two. Now they must work around the parents. If you can't guess what Detergent refers to, shame on you.

Notice that I never mention what InuYasha had painted on Sesshomaru's chest? Unfortunately, it can't be revealed until the first day he returns to school.

Now, this and the rest of the chapter does sort of indicate that I'll be writing at this again. See, like I said before, the reason I stopped writing was because the story was getting too complicated in my mind.

Anyone else see how their Birthdays are on the same day, yet they're both turning thirteen? Now what does that usually imply for siblings? Yet why does InuYasha have 'birth defects' yet Sesshomaru came out perfectly fine? Or why I haven't mentioned any humans in a modern day setting? Well, there are answers to those questions, but writing them out could be easily turned into a long story piece. A far cry from the original silly prank adventure I started this off in.

You see my problem? This wouldn't be so bad, except I've been focusing on my master work, Create: To Form. That comes first. Now that's it posted, I feel somehow relaxed. Even if I will be constantly working myself over it.

Of course, I always felt bad about leaving this hanging, because I feel like I'm letting my fans down. Trust me, Sesshy Stalker from Hell, I know that pain.

So, I can continue, and go into a dramatic turn that reveals a serious scandal in the Dog Demon family, or try to end it on a sillier note that's all sweet and family loving, even if that's not very realistic.

Usually, I don't like asking for reviews, but I want opinions. There are two ways I can take this, but I want the readers to choose: Short and sweet? Or dramatic (with humor still, of course) and detailed? Warning though, I don't know how often I'll update anyway. By the way, I'm not asking for polls, because I want _real_ reasons to choose one way or the other. Maybe most people will vote for Dramatic, but there will be one person that gives a really good argument for short and sweet, and will manage to convince me to do that instead. Besides, I need to know the real fans are voting, not just random people passing by.

There is also a small note I would like to make here, and it is that a while back, the scene on the rooftops, that idea was inspired by a friend of mine. She had a similar story, shocking enough. Well, I couldn't make it exactly like it, and I tweaked it around a smidge, but it was essentially inspired by her. That, and Anime-girl-cutie gave the idea for the flour. Well, she also suggested that the ice water fall on Sesshomaru first so the flour will stick and that they first think Sesshomaru as a ghost, but as you can see, I split that. It came out rather well, I think. Given Sesshomaru's past prank it makes sense for him to rig the linen closet, where InuYasha was guaranteed to be the next person opening it.

So this time, please review, so I know what you think. Updates won't be frequent though, just so you know. Like I said: First priority is Create.


End file.
